PV or solar modules are used for significant periods of time, e.g., twenty years or longer. Solar modules may be used in differing environments and accordingly may be exposed to a variety of different conditions including, for example, varying temperatures, precipitation, wind, light levels, and other conditions associated with a physical location. Further, solar modules vary in condition in terms of ages, designs, and operational conditions.
In order to maximize efficiency and life span, solar modules require maintenance. Solar modules typically undergo scheduled maintenance at a pre-determined interval such as a quarterly, monthly, or yearly interval. Because of the varying environments and conditions of solar modules, scheduling maintenance in a fixed manner may be undesirable. In some cases, the conditions and environment of a solar module may make it appropriate for a more or less frequent maintenance interval. Accordingly, adjusting the maintenance scheduling based upon the conditions and environment of the solar array may allow for the solar array, modules and other system components to perform at greater efficiency and for a longer life span.
This Background section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.